sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Onward to Earth (CIANL)
"Onward to Earth" is the second episode of Crashing into a New Life. Description Verdite and Labradorite use Labradorite's rocket ship to travel to a planet known as Earth. Story (Verdite rushes toward Labradorite.) Verdite: I know this is a shock to you Labra, I know it hurts to find out that our only home has been destroyed but think on the bright side, we're gonna see the cosmos! Labradorite: (remorsefully) I guess. I've been living on that colony for thousands of years and the whole time I've been mindlessly devoted to it. Mindlessly devoted to the diamonds, I'm not sad to be leaving I'm sad because I've realized what a fool I was! Verdite: You aren't a fool, no one could blame you for being devoted. They are the diamonds by gods, the most praised and loved gems on the hierarchy. (Labradorite glances out a window on the spaceship, she see's Saturn and it's luminous rings, the in distance she can also see Iapetus, the home they'll never return to.) Verdite: (passionately) I'm excited to see Earth! I've heard it's filled with plants and filled with life! Labradorite: Are other gems there? Verdite: Doubtfully, there once was a group of rebels but all writing says that the diamonds defeated them a while back Labradorite: So Earth will be safe? Verdite: Earth will be safe, besides even if they are still on Earth what are the odds of us running into them? The Earth is much larger than our Homeworld. Labradorite: That is true. Verdite: Besides shouldn't you be piloting the ship? Labradorite: It's on autopilot Verdite: (places a hand on Labradorite's shoulder) It'd be safer if you piloted it alright. Labradorite: (blushes) Of course Ver. (Labradorite sits herself in front of the control panel of the ship and begins pressing some buttons and pulling some levers. Nothing about the way the ship is moving changes but soon the duo has passed Jupiter.) Labradorite: We're halfway there! (Verdite sits herself next to the largest window of the space craft and looks out, unlike when she would gaze into space from her homeworld, the space around them seems black. Suddenly the ship is jolted forwards with the large fwap causing Labradorite to come flying backwards.) Verdite: Labra! Are you alright? Labradorite: (rubs her head) I'm alright, did the ship take any damage. Verdite: (glances out the window and around the craft) I can't tell. Labradorite: Let's just hope that it didn't. I'll have to navigate more carefully in this area, those asteroids are everywhere. (Labradorite makes her way toward the control panel again as the sound as asteroids hitting the ship are heard.) Labradorite: (scratches her chin) These seem to be impossible to avoid, I hope they don't cause damage to the ship. Verdite: We'll be alright (The ship flies for the next 3 days while being pelted by asteroids before finally reaching it's destination, Earth.) Verdite: (looks out window) We're here! Labradorite: We still gotta land first, unfortunately I don't know if I've equipped the ship properly for a landing that'll be this steep. Verdite: It'll be fine (Labradorite pulls a lever causing the ship the sway forward and begin falling the Earth. The interior becomes hot so hot that Verdite can feel the heat on her body.) Labradorite: (grunts) This is it! (pulls another lever) (The speed of the ship suddenly accelerates even faster and the heat of the pod increases. Verdite grabs Labradorite's hand as the ship continues to fall, faster and faster. Soon the speed is too much and the ship is enveloped by a strange flash of light. Labradorite raps herself around Verdite.) Labradorite: (screams) We're gonna be ok! (The ship soon colides with the Earth causing both gems to be ejected and the vehicle to go up in flames.) Characters Labradorite Verdite